The only one keeping secrets
by Xross-33
Summary: On the day she learns of her parents death Anna discovers her own powers. Both similar and opposite her sisters, although that is unknown to her. Elsa is soon going to discover that she isn't the only one keeping secrets.
1. Chapter 1

After waiting so long on baited breath I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. I almost want to hit the crew hand just for surviving. They found him on the shore half dead. As soon as he was brought to I immediately asked about my parents. Before the words even came out of his mouth I knew, I knew from the look of guilt they sealed the doors and Elsa went into seclusion.

I quickly excuse my self to my own chambers. If I'm going to break down it will be in my own room, As I scurry off I hear the maid calling out to me but I ignore her as the burning in my chest intensifies, the heartache that I'm feeling deep in my heart. I put my hand on my chest as the feeling intensifies my heart beat intensifying as I searing tears fall down my face. Why them? Why me? I get to my room and slam the door shut and collapse against it crying my eyes out "WHY?!" I'm screaming to no one in particular the pain in my chest pushing me beyond reason. I stand up and I knock all my things off of my dresser. The destruction makes me feel a little better but the heat in my chest persists. I'm angry, "How could you leave me!" I smash my mirror, "I'm all alone!" I tip over my dresser, "WHY!" I turn around and see the destruction I've caused the room is a mess and the searing pain in my heart is no less. I crumple on the ground and cry. 'hiss' I hear a hissing sound and turn around expecting to see a snake crawling out of my mess, as if my day could get any worse. I stand still for a while and don't see anything, 'hiss' there it is again I wheel around and jump to my feet my fear of snakes finally overcoming my grief. I feel my eyes water even more out of fear, 'hiss, hiss, hiss' It takes me a second, but I finally move closer to my now broken mirror and see my reflection, I see the tears vanish as soon as they hit my skin, each with their own 'hiss'. I stumble back and trip over my dresser landing on a pile of my clothes that spilled out. I reach out for something to wipe my face with, my hand lands on a pajama shirt that used to belong to my father, I grab it and before I can even bring it to my face it bursts into flames and I feel the weirdest sensation, I drop it and jump away as it falls and sets the rest of my clothes on fire, "Nonono, What is happening?" I look down and notice that my own dress is on fire, my favorite dress hand sewn by mother, "please no no!" The fire in my heart grows panic swells in my chest, "No, No STOP!" and it does. The embers on my dress immediately calm, The growing inferno of my laundry is suddenly no longer ablaze. The only evidence that anything was ever wrong is the singed remains of my pajama shirt and the scorching of my dress.

I freeze at hearing the knock on my door, "are you all right Anna?" I see the knob start to jiggle, and jump over my mess to hold the door closed, "NO, don't come in, I'm, uh, fine, I just need some alone time."

The maid stops at hearing my panicked tone, "well I know your grieving dear, but do you want to tell your sister or should I?" I freeze, I want to tell Elsa, I do, but with just happened right now I'm not sure if I should even leave my room. No I have to do this, she's my sister after all, she's my responsibility. "I'll go just- just give me a minute."

Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, I concentrate on only my fathers words and the snowflake in my hand, it's small, delicate and beautiful, Suddenly I hear a knocking at the door and the snowflake in my hand starts trembling and cracking, "Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel!" its no use, the flake swells to twice its size and explodes, throwing me on my back and leaving my room covered in frost; again. I go to the door, I hope it's father, I could use some of his wisdom. I open the door just a crack to see the green eye of my sister staring back at me. Her eyes are red like she's been crying, I want to go out there, hold her in my arms ask her what's wrong and help my baby sister. But alas I cant, I cant put her in danger like that again. "Yes Anna?"

She applies a little more pressure on the door but I keep it closed. "Can I come in?" I shake my head no. She sighs before taking a breath she opens her mouth to speak before closing it again. As if she doesn't know how to say what she wants to. I start to grow nervous as this goes on and the frost running up my door from the tips of my fingers is a clear indication of that. "Mom and dad are-the ship it" Oh god what is she trying to say, I can make a guess from that but I hope it's wrong I pray. She finaly settles her nerves, "The ship wrecked Elsa, Mom and dad are d- gone." I shut the door. I can tell she's on the other side probably trying to make me open up to her, but I can barely hear her. I'm in my own little world. "Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel" I chant as I hear the clack of frozen tears hitting the ground.

I wake up the next morning leaning against my sisters door where I fell asleep hoping she would let me in. I stand and turn to knock before thinking better of it, if she wouldn't open the door last night there's no way she would today. When I get to my room I see that the maids have already cleaned the mess from my tantrum last night. Which reminds me.

I have to know if it was real or if I was hallucinating. I go to my desk that I thankfully did not knock over and grab a piece of paper from it. I stare at it trying to will it to burn, smoke, anything; but nothing. I start to get frustrated, "This is stupid" I crumple the paper and pull my arm back to throw the stupid paper across the room when it suddenly ignites in my hand and I feel the sensation from earlier, I almost drop it out of surprise but stop my self before I surely set my whole room ablaze. I hold it up to my face as I remark at how the flames dance across my skin but I feel no pain, there's no damage to me, just the wad of paper that is quickly becoming nothing but ash and cinder in my hand. "Just what am I?"

Now that I know that this isn't some dream, that I'm not hallucinating I wonder what I should do about this. Should I tell the servants? No if they knew I would be named a freak, a sorcerer or a witch, the townsfolk would hunt me they may even hurt Elsa. Can I talk to Elsa? I want to but the idea of actually talking to my sister let alone depending on her is almost laughable after the last couple of years. No, I can't tell anybody about this. I should probably just forget about this. I haven't lit anything on fire before yesterday what's to stop me from never doing again? This feeling that's what.

I grab another paper and try again to light it on fire. This time I think about my frustration and anger from the previous attempt and it goes up in an instant filling me again with that wonderful feeling, like eating chocolate that goes straight to my heart, filling me with wonderful sweet warm deliciousness in my heart pumping to all parts of my body. I grab another piece of paper when the feeling starts to diminish and it grows even stronger. Another piece of paper, and another. More and More! This feeling is insatiable my hunger for it is voracious! 'Knock knock knock' "Anna?" Oh god the maid is coming in now! When I've got a notebook's worth of ashes all over me and a burning wad of paper in my hand.

"Just a minute!" I start waving the paper around trying to blow it out but the flames only get stronger. I begin to panic and throw it on the ground stomping on it to put it out, it seems to grow stronger the more I panic the pleasant feeling in my chest is now painful like a knife in my heart. "Go out! Go out! go out!" The fire grows larger igniting my dress and the corner of my comforter.

"Princess Anna are you okay?"

"I'm just getting dressed give me a moment!" I'm frantic now, pleading with the flames to calm "Please stop, stop!" I sit down on the ground my head in my hands as my dress and blankets continue to burn, "please…." And it stops, the flames whither and die just when my hopes were about too. And not a moment too soon as then the maid walks in and I have just enough time to jump beneath my covers so she doesn't see my burned dress.

"Mistress Anna? I thought you were getting dressed."

I smile from the bed trying my best to lay in a way where the burned corner of the mattress isn't visible. "Um, I was but all of a sudden I had this uh- hot flash and felt dizzy so I had to lie down." I feel bad, I've never told a lie in my life, although I suppose that a hot flash could kind of describe what just happened. It's not like I can tell her the truth though so this is the best I can do.

The maid looks visibly alarmed at this and begins rushing out the room calling behind her, "Oh dear, you just wait right there ill be right back with an ice pack and some water!" An ice pack? That might be good. I need to cool down.

Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel conceal don't feel. I repeat my mantra, trying to lock out the cold from the shocking news my sister delivered to me. It seems like only minutes that I sat there against the door chanting, trying to keep my self from starting an ice age in the castle, but when I look up I see sunlight coming through my window when only minutes ago it was sunset. Was I up all night? I look around the room and it looks like an icy bomb went off, when I stand up I can see the outline of where I was leaning against the door.

They're dead. I spent all night crying but it's just now that the implications hit me. That means Anna's alone, I want to be there for her but I cant risk hurting her. I feel the same forlorn feeling I've had for the past ten years. Having to go against what I want for the greater good. That's not to say that Anna even wants to speak to me. I've ignored her for ten years straight and she doesn't even know why. She probably thinks I hate her. But I have other things to think about right now. Like the fact that I'm going to be Queen. I can't be queen though I'm only fifteen and the law is that the heir must be of eighteen years of age before they can ascend the throne, its been that way since the huge turmoil from when my ancestors took the throne from the young king Geoffrey hundreds of year ago. So until then my fathers council members will govern the kingdom, that's good, I have three years to master my powers, If I can't, if I don't master my emotions, the last ten years will be for nothing.

Three years have passed. Elsa's coronation is tomorrow. Already the servants are preparing elaborate dishes, baking huge cakes my dress has already been fitted and is now sitting in my room. I sigh and head out to the garden to sit on my favorite stump. I've spent the past three years trying to hone my powers, with very little luck. The only thing I've really managed to do is figure out their cause. My powers grow stronger the more passionate I am. A little fact I learned after nearly burning the castle to the ground. Luckily I was in the kitchen so I blamed the massive inferno on the cookies I was trying so hard to make so I could convince Elsa to leave her room.

I have learned some control though. I pick a blade of grass and smile as it immediately turns to cinders. I pick up another and stare at it with concentration as it slowly burns. The flame starts form the outside edges of the grass and it slowly crawls towards the middle and I'm left with a pile of ash in my hands similar to the first blade. Normally my flames are just as wild and passionate as I am, however if I really concentrate I can change the intensity. Getting the fire to stop however is still something I have yet to master. So far the only way I can keep from burning the kingdom down is by containing the flame: such as how the grass was touching nothing but my palm. If I had dropped it in the field I'm sure half of Arrendale would be ablaze. It would probably feel great- What? No stop it! I hit myself for going down that train of thought. Every time I use my powers I'm filled with an addicting feeling of pleasure. I'm so stuck on it I burn something every few hours, usually a paper or some grass. The feeling is like nothing I've ever felt before, it's as if my powers are creating a constant pressure inside of me, welling up in my chest and when I let it out the relief is bliss. There are also consequences for not letting it out. Ever since the day I learned of my parents death if I hold it in for too long, my chest starts to burn. As if my powers are back firing and the flames are building up inside me. So I've made it a point to come out here everyday and let it go, burning grass mostly.

I'm nervous, not just because of my powers but because this will be the first time I'm around so many people. But at the same time I'm so exited! There will be cake and dancing and dresses and all the things I used to dream about when I was a girl. Maybe even a prince for me.

[Coronation ball]

"Princess Anna of Arrendale!"

I run into the ball room as I hear the herald call my name, I was so enraptured in the party (mostly the chocolate cake) that I was almost late! When I see Elsa already standing I stand a few feet away from her on the pedestal before the herald pushes me closer. I panic, this is what I've always wanted, to be close to my sister but now that I'm here I can only wait for the rejection that's soon to follow. She's been avoiding me for 10 years why stop now?

"Hi", hi? Did she just say hi to me? I brush a stray hair behind my ear and answer back my voice quiet as I do so.

"Uh, h-hi." I quickly look away to hide my social anxiety.

"You look lovely Anna."

I blink, that was not what I was expecting I look over at my sister to see her smiling at me, and then I realize that I'm just looking at her! Don't people normally say something back when they're complimented, come on think, I know I have only talked to ducks and paintings for a decade but my social skills cant really be that bad, "U-uh thanks! You look good too, like really good!" I blush at the stream of words coming out of my mouth, oh god it's been forever since I've had a conversation with a real human being.

"So this is what a party looks like."

I take a second to look over the party, it truly is different from anything I've ever seen, I shiver a little as I feel a cold draft from my left, "It's a little chilly in here."

Her eyes widen and I see the gloved hands tighten as she answers, "Really? I'm actually feeling quite warm." And that looks to be true; from where I stand I can see the slightest traces of perspiration forming on the side of her cheek closest to me. Shoot is that me? I haven't been around many people so I'm not sure how my powers affect others; A warm feeling begins to build in my chest as my nervous ness rises. Luckily we are distracted by the herald appearing before us with a skinny, short, old man behind him.

"Your majesty, the duke of Weaseltown-"

"Wesselton!" the short duke interrupts, "the duke of Wesselton, your majesty. As your first partner in trade it seems fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." Then he proceeds to do a complicated series of maneuvers finishing in a bowed position where I can see his toupee begin to fall off. I would laugh but the discomfort in my chest has been growing and I'm worried about if the other people around us can feel the heat I may be emitting.

My sister answers, "Actually," Elsa looks over at me, "My sister and I were about to go to the garden for some fresh air, If I make my way to the dance floor though I'll be sure to seek you out."

The duke looks crest fallen but answer with gusto, "Of course your majesty, I hope to see you on the dance floor!" And with that the tiny man scrambles off to, I assume make some other woman's life more difficult, as I follow my sister to the garden.

When we reach the garden there are two or three people enjoying drinks and conversation there, surprisingly no one notices Elsa and I walk out. My sister stops and takes a seat on a bench patting the seat beside her. Once I sit down she looks at me. "Are you feeling alright Anna?"

The truth is I haven't the burning in my chest has only escalated now that I'm in such proximity to my sister, but obviously I don't say that, "I'm fine."

After that we sit in silence for a moment enjoying the quiet garden atmosphere, I wonder if I can burn a blade of grass without Elsa noticing, "I've missed you Anna. It's been a long time since we've spoken."

It's like she took the words out of my mouth, "Same, d-do you think?" I pause, I want to ask but I'm too afraid to ruin this nice moment with my sister. She looks at me expectantly and I build up the courage to finish my question, "do you think we can do this more often? I mean not too often because I'm sure the you like your privacy and stuff but, every now and then when you've got time, which your not going to have to much of I guess because of your new queenly duties, and when your not doing that you've probably got a hobby or something, but af-"

"I would love to spend more time with you, Anna." I'm left speechless, and thankful that she stopped me from my rambling. My own sense of self worth goes up as I begin to have faith that maybe my sister doesn't hate me after all. I want to ask why, she locked her self in her room for over a decade in the first place, but decide it's not worth angering my newly acquainted sister.

"Thank you," I want to say more but the heat in my chest has grown past uncomfortable and is now painful and it feels like I'm burning from the inside out. "Um, ill be right back, I need to, uh go to the bath room." I awkwardly stand up and run to the ladies room, to sit in a stall and burn some toilet paper or something.

I watch my sister run off trying to decide if I should run after her and make sure she's alright, I stand up, "She'll be fine." I say to no one in particular as I begin walking back to the ballroom before someone worries that I've gone missing.

Almost as soon as I return to the floor, my herald announces another visitor, "Your majesty, Hans, 13th prince of the Southern Isles." A young man walks up with hair as red as Anna's wearing an all white suit.

He goes down to one knee and I offer him my hand which he kisses, "Your majesty. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I quickly take my hand back slightly uncomfortable from the social convention, "You as well prince Hans. I haven't seen your father here tonight, are you representing him tonight?"

He stands to his full height, several inches taller than me, "Observant. But no, my older brother Eric is here for that, he'll probably approach you at some point in the night. I am just here for the party. The Arrendale castle is known for throwing the best parties."

I raise an eye brow at him, "Oh really? This is the first party I've been to."

"My father would always tell me stories of the shenanigans between him and your father. Your familiar with the Joan of Ark painting in your gallery correct?" I nod, "Apparently my father bought it from one of the eastern nations, he stopped here for a break before continuing home and you parents threw him a party. At some point he made a drunken bet and lost it over a game of cards."

I hold back a laugh at the ridiculous idea, "Two kings drunk playing cards? Who was watching the kingdoms?"

"That's what I asked, he said when he got home my mother had all the paper work done already and more than a few things to say to him. I assure you that was the last time my father allowed that to happen. I think my mother would still be angry."

Despite a bad feeling I can't stop my self from asking, "Would?"

Hans winces and looks down, obviously he didn't want me asking, I open my mouth to tell him he doesn't have to but he speaks before I get a chance, "She died when I was ten, she was on a relief mission in one of the poorer towns, her inn burned down while she was sleeping inside."

I step forward as if to put my arm around him before I think better of it, it wouldn't do to have a frozen prince, "I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to lose a parent." My face darkens as I think of my own parents.

Just when I try to change the subject I hear screaming. Hans and I both turn to the source direction to see people running away from one direction. One of my royal guards appears from out of nowhere

"Your majesty, we believe that some one has attempted to kidnap the princess, it seems they've started a fire to cover their escape!"

After sitting in a stall for 15 minutes burning half a roll of toilet paper the burning sensation in my chest is finally bearable. I walk outside the ladies room and walk towards the garden in search of more sisterly bonding.

When I arrive in the garden Elsa is gone, I'm not sure where she went, but she's probably on her way back. I decide to just sit on the bench and wait for her. "I wonder where she went off to? Maybe to get some chocolate cake?" After a few minutes I prepare to get up but am approached by a man in foreign looking clothes.

He speaks in an accent I've never heard before, "Excuse me are you Princess Anna?"

I give him a funny look, not to be pompous or anything but I was introduced in front of the whole party, I was right next to the queen I can't see someone not remembering us. He is technically in my house. Never the less a princess would never answer a question so rudely. "Yes I am, may I help you?"

He smiles at me the way I look at chocolate, "Me and my friends are from the Emir Islands." Its then that I notice we aren't alone in the garden, there are three others dressed similar to him in the courtyard, I notice that they're all by the exits. "You will be coming with us now."

I take a step back, he flicks his wrist and a knife comes out of his sleeve, "We would like to do this without you getting hurt", he grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him, I can smell is acrid breath "but we don't have to." I lose it, All of a sudden he jumps back from me holding his hand, "AAAgh! My fucking hand! What did you do?"

The other men start closing in on me, all of them with knives; I see one of them with rope. I feel the fire in my chest return with much more intensity than before. They want to kidnap me. No doubt to use me as a bargaining chip against Arrendale, against my sister. They take another step towards me, now all of them are in the center circle of the garden with me, within ten feet.

I release the fire.

In nearly an instant the garden is ablaze, as soon as I stop holding back, the grass beneath my feet ignites, I focus my fire to my hands and throw it at the man closest to me. I was expecting to throw a small fireball at him and knock him over or something, I was not expecting the torrent of flames that incinerates the man before me, turning him to ashe. The others freeze before turning to run. I didn't mean to kill the first man, but now that I have. And that they've seen it, I don't want my secret to be blown after this long.

I can't let them leave.

It isn't hard to turn them to cinders, no one can outrun the flames. Yet I can't get they're faces out of my mind, the faces of the men I've killed. They were bad men, they probably deserved it, I don't feel bad for killing them. I feel bad for enjoying it so much. I sink to my knees as I think about what I've just done. As the garden burns around me.

Despite the warnings of my guard and Hans, I run in the opposite direction of the crowd. "Anna!" When I get to the garden its completely ablaze. The flames are unnaturally high rising far above the grass, flames taller than I am. Yet some how through the fire and flames I see my sister. I can see her crying, crouched against the bench that we were at earlier.

I don't even think.

In half a second I tear my glove off. And walk towards the fire, I feel a hand on my arm and look back to see Hans holding me back, "Your majesty, There's no way she's in there! And even if she is there's nothing we can do to save her! We should fall back to safety!"

His logic is reasonable, but there are things he does not know.

"You can't do anything, I can. ANNA!" I wave my hand at the fire, for the first time in a long time not concealing, feeling fear and love for my sister.

And the fire stops.

All the flames freeze in place turning the raging inferno into a garden of frozen flames. And in those flames I see my sister with her knees to her face, staring at me wide eyed.

"Elsa, how did you-?"

"WITCH!"

I Whip around to see the duke of Wesselton standing outside the garden with two of his guards, a small crowd was gathering outside the garden probably trying to see what could have stopped the fire. It's doubt full how many off them saw what happened but there is no way I can play this off as something natural. Maybe I should just tell the truth and they'll see that I'm nothing to fear, I did just put out a fire and save the princess, in most fairy tales I would be prince charming.

Just as I finish my thought a crossbow bolt flies right past my head. So much for that, I reach down and grab my sister's hand as I run away from the garden. Anna gets up and follows me out still in shock. I couldn't leave her with the others, I just met my sister after ten long years, I cant leave her with the crowd to turn her against me. She's the only family I have left.

As I run I can hear the crowd behind us, by their shouting though I should probably call them a mob. I can hear them shouting, "A witch has Kidnapped the princess! The Queen is a witch!"

I don't need to look back to see their pitch forks and torches.

When we finally escape the castle were at a dead end in the harbor. I turn around the mob is in front of me, and the ocean to my back. I hear Anna's terrified voice behind me, "What do we do?"

I turn to Anna at my side, the mob is advancing, they'll be upon us in minutes. "Do you trust me Anna?"

She doesn't even hesitate, "Of course!"

I swallow, "follow me then." I take a first, tentative step into the harbor water, praying for my powers to obey me just this once, after a decade of concealing letting go is hard. But alas, I feel solid ground under my feet and take another step, Anna gasping at seeing the lake freeze beneath my feet. Soon were sprinting across the bay, Anna's hand held tightly in mine as we flee the mob.

When we get to the other side I look across the bay to see the group slowly trying to cross the frozen river, "Shoot! They'll catch up before long!" I turn to run but feel a tug as Anna remains rooted. "Anna?"

She lets go of my hand and turns towards the lake, for a second I'm worried she's going to leave me and run to the mob, "I can slow them down." I watch as she crouches down and puts her hand to the lake. The water that was frozen completely solid melts under my sisters touch, the wave of sudden heat travels across the bay thawing more of it out, and I see the mob scramble quickly back to shore before falling into the water.

I look at Anna in amazement, "How did you?"

She simply smiles at me, "you weren't the only one keeping secrets."


	2. Chapter 2

/Anna/

I'm not alone. Those were my first thoughts as my sister pulled me out of the fire that I had created. I was shocked as I felt her hand in mine as we ran out of the now frozen flames with the party guests in shock. When I first heard the cry of 'Witch' my heart froze as I thought my secret was out. They knew, and all of my fears and worst nightmares were about to become a reality. But they weren't talking about me, while Elsa pulled me along with her I looked back at the crowd and saw the tiny duke's bony finger not pointed at me but at my sister. And I realized that there are worse things than for me to be hunted. I turned my back to the duke, to the castle, to Aarendale, so that I could look at my sister. And I never plan to look back.

I watch in wonder as the water of the bay freezes beneath her feet as we sprint across the ice. I nearly slip a few times but with my sister holding me up we make it across. We take a breather on the other side of the water and I look up to see my sister's brow creased in worry. "Shoot! They'll catch up before long!" keeping grasp of her hand I turn to see the mob tentatively making their way across the ice. They hold pitchforks and torches. They want to hurt us. To hurt Elsa, despite me nearly burning the garden to cinders the fire inside of me roars to life.

I won't let them hurt her.

"I can slow them down." I reluctantly let go of my sister's hand and crouch down to the lake's surface. The mob is about of a third of the way to us. Hope they can swim. I press my palm to the lake focusing on the heat inside and have to suppress a moan when I release a wave of heat that travels through the ice melting it and dissolving the ice bridge.

I'll do whatever I need to protect her, the only family I have left. I stand and turn to see my sister looking at me in shock, mouth slightly agape. "How did you?"

I give her a knowing smile and reach out to take her hand again. It feels nice and cool compared to the fire I've got beneath my skin. "You weren't the only one keeping secrets."

She looks at me stunned for a second before pulling me in for a hug. I'm shocked but return the hug. I nuzzle into her shoulder, smiling into her embrace. To think this is the first time I've held my sister in a decade. It's so comforting it's almost like she's extinguished my fire, the pressure that's been in the back of my mind for years is suddenly relieved. This is the best I've felt since that day, possibly ever. I would have been happy to stay like this for an eternity had I not felt moisture on my shoulder. Once again reluctantly I pull back from Elsa, I frown when I see the tears in her eyes. Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong? I begin to panic a bit, I mean seriously I don't see my sister for ten years and when I do I make her cry? I must be the worst sister ever! Oh my god how do I make this better maybe I sho- "I'm sorry" I'm brought from my inner thoughts by the sound of my sister's voice. "I'm so sorry Anna."

She's sorry? "Elsa, Don't cry. I don't know why you're sorry I haven't felt this good in a long time." I try to smile, to look reassuring.

It doesn't help. Elsa shakes her head at me, the tears falling even faster than before. I notice that they're starting to frost over her face. "I left you for years. I should have been there. How can you stand such a useless big sister?"

Nonono! She's got it all wrong, "No I'm sorry! This power that you have that's the reason that you always stayed in your room right?" A slight nod of her head confirms my theory. I start to feel my eyes tear up as I imagine my sister alone in her room freaked out about her abilities feeling completely by herself. I should have tried harder. "Maybe when we were younger it was fine not understanding, I thought that I had just done something wrong. But after I got my abilities, I should have known. You were afraid and alone, not to mention having to deal with becoming queen. I'm the failure of a sister here." I take a pause to wipe the tears that are starting to cloud my vision. "I should have tried harder, if only I had then you wouldn't have been alone. I'm sorry." I can see her shaking her head about to say something but I won't let her blame herself anymore. "But none of that matters anymore." The tears seem to have stopped leaving only frozen trails down her face. I brush my thumb over her cheeks and the frozen tears melt and fall to the ground. I give Elsa the biggest smile I have. "Because we're together now, and no matter what I'm going to be here for you this time."

Elsa starts to smile before a frown overtakes her face. "But Anna you need to go back." What? I glance across the bay and still see several people peering across the water in our direction; I doubt they can make us out from there though. "The people know about my curse but they didn't see you. They probably think that I kidnapped you. You can still go back and be a princess." I open my mouth to protest, to tell her how stupid that is but a gloved finger on my lips silences me. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You don't have to be out here. You can go back to the castle, you can be queen."

I shake my head. "You don't know me very well if you think that I'd ever go for a dumb idea like that." She looks a little taken aback, maybe other girls dreamed about being princesses and queens but me, "all I've been dreaming about since I was six years old was the day that my big sister would come out of her room. I won't ever go to a castle without you, or rule a kingdom that hates you."

She opens her mouth to protest before she meets my gaze and sighs. "There's no convincing you is there?" I shake my head with a smile. Giving up on getting rid of me Elsa fixes her hair and straightens out her gown. "So now what do we do?"

\- Aarendale castle -

Hans of the southern isles scowls as he stalks towards the meeting chamber. If it wasn't bad enough that the queen he was making progress with turned out to be a **witch!** She also happened to grab her sister on her way out. Today could not have went any less with his plans. "GOD!" He stops and slams his finely gloved hand on the stonewall in rage. Now unless the princess is rescued the ruling power of the country falls to the previous king's advisors, In other words, not to Hans. Although he was doing what he could to curry favor with the locals. The former queen seems to have cursed the land with some sort of ice age. The temperature seems to have decreased by a degree every second since she ran off about an hour ago. So Hans has had his guard help distribute blankets to the civilians, making sure to prominently show their southern isles crests of course. He even went out of his way to make a public appearance. It was enough to get him noticed by the advisors though, which must be why they called him to this meeting.

Turning the corner and heading into the meeting chamber Hans's frown deepens when he realizes that there are quite a lot of people here. He stands in the back of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, with about fifty other people standing in between him and the raised podium where he assumes the advisors are preparing some sort of announcement. With a cool and calculative eye Hans observes the other people in the room. " _Almost all men, some wearing armor, gross that man on the left looks like a commoner. He has a sword though, most of them do."_ What the hell could these old men possibly have to say to such a random assortment of people?

As if having heard him the room grows silent as one of the advisors steps up to a podium. "Thank you for coming to this meeting. Currently our great Kingdom of Aarendale is in a state of crisis." Hans can't help but to roll his eyes, how great can a kingdom be that has Ice as one of its primary exports? Still a king is a king, and that's what Hans intends to become. "It has recently been uncovered that the queen is a witch." A shocked murmur goes through the crowd, most probably weren't at the coronation, either that or they didn't see if for themselves. "It is still unknown if the witch was always Elsa of Aarendale or if she was replaced by the witch as some point during her seclusion." If she was replaced the original must be long dead by now. "She has cursed our land with frost, and the worst news yet is that she's stolen our dear Princess Anna for nefarious yet unknown purposes. That is why you are here." Finally this old geezer gets to the point. "Currently we are the acting power in Aarendale, and we are willing to offer the Princess's hand in marriage to the one who kills the witch and returns Princess Anna to Arrendale."

The room is dead silent. Han's feels like his heart skips a beat, this is it. " _This is my chance! No more being thirteenth in line. It's time for me to become a king!"_ Hans just leans against the back wall as people flood out of the room all in a rush to accomplish the quest. Hans just leans in the back allowing the stream of people to rush past him. " _Let them rush, I'm the one who's destined to become king of this frozen wasteland."_ After all it's common sense that it's far easier to kill a man than a witch.

 **Ok so this chapter is actually about 2/3 the size I'm used to writing but for this particular chapter it fit well. As for future chapters I'd like some feedback on how long you'd like the chapters.**

 **I can turn out about 1500 – maybe 2000 words a week. (for reference this one is 1786) split across the other two stories I'm putting out I can either put out a chapter of this between 15- 20k every two or 3 weeks.**

 **Or put out one chapter of 30k- maybe 35k every 4- 6 weeks. Please pm. Me or review with your preference, the first chapter is far longer than I'm used to writing but if you like that length be sure to let me know and I'll consider doing more of that size.**

 **Fun fact* I smile every time I read a review of something I wrote Good or bad.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Xross-33**


	3. Chapter 3

/Elsa/

What do we do?

I'm filled with fear but also with an unheard of and almost suffocating sense of freedom. The fear is from the realization that I don't know what to do. If I was alone I wouldn't worry about it as much I would probably just let myself go and release all this power I've had building in me. With Anna here though I can't risk it. A quick glance at the silver streak in her hair is more than enough for my guilt to squash that notion.

The guilt is normal though, there isn't a day that I forget that I almost killed my sister. The thing that baffles me is the freedom of that question, what it implies. We don't know what to do because we can do **anything!** I've never had that luxury before. Even when I was a child, I played with Anna and enjoyed my youth because I knew that it wouldn't last forever. I knew that one day the fun would stop and I would have to be queen, it was my duty. **Was** , now though that isn't a problem. It's just my sister and I against the world! It's equal parts scary and exiting.

Anna's face scrunches up in thought as she ponders what we will do. I have to narrow down the options because we could do anything, I'm going to make up for the pathetic big sister I've been. I need to think not of what we can do but of what we should. I need to keep Anna safe, "We should keep moving." That's right the kingdom is only a boat ride away we need to get farther, the towns folk will try to hurt me, kill me and from the look in Anna's eyes earlier I know that she won't sit idly by. I won't let her get hurt, not because of me. "If we hike farther up the mountain maybe we can find a safe place to stay."

Anna's smile lets me exhale a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. Having the responsibility for both of our lives is nerve wracking. "Ok, I'll follow your lead Elsa."

I can't help but feel my face heat up at the simple declaration, at its implication. The idea that Anna is able to place so much trust in me to blindly follow my lead after how I've treated her. Her smile is so comfortable and trusting she has complete faith in me. I've spent so much time alone I've forgotten what it feels like to have the love of my family. We turn and I make it about four steps before I feel a tug on my neck and am forced to backpedal to keep from falling over. I glance back and see that my cloak is stuck on a low hanging tree branch. Anna notices as well and goes over to it. "I'll get that untangled for you."

"It's fine." I reach for my neck and undo the clasp for the cloak. The breeze on the bare back of my next gives me goose bumps; maybe I should let my hair down? I look back at Anna with a smile, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

/Hans/

I can't help but smile as I walk back to my ship. The crew salutes me as I walk past. My grin widens, oh how blessed I've been, my father thought he was sending his thirteenth son to show how insignificant the kingdom of Arrendale is to a global power like the Southern Isles. He had no idea that he was sending me to my coronation, and eventually himself to the grave. Arrendale may be a backwater little kingdom with little to no military presence, but I can change that, I will. I've prepared my entire life to be king of the Southern Isles. With twelve other successors in front of me my chances were grim at best. However I've never been the type to give up. Once I get my power it will fit me like a glove, I was born to lead; and I'm not so cruel as to deny the world my rule.

My first mate Gunther approaches me wearing a crisp southern isles naval uniform. "Lord Hans." Your majesty would sound better but I let it slide.

These men are loyal to me, I made sure to personally put together the crew for this journey, it wouldn't be good to have one of my father's dogs undermine my authority. "Gunter, how would you like to be captain of my king's guard?"

He raises an eyebrow at the implication. "I would be honored. You have a plan sir?"

I've found promises of power to be an excellent motivator. "I always have a plan. Prepare the men. Tomorrow we set out on the trail of the princess. The royal advisor's have promised me her hand if we bring them back safely."

To Gunter's credit he manages to not look surprised. He's a well trained solider, the best I could find that wasn't hopelessly underneath my father's thumb. "Why are we waiting for tomorrow sir? We would have a better chance to catch them if we set off immediately. I can have ten men ready in less than an hour."

He was never a big picture person, that's fine though; it's the king's job to do that after all. "The advisors have offered this to other parties as well. The princess is with a powerful witch and it would be prudent to let one of them have a crack at her first. Best case they rescue the princess and we cut down the bastard. Even if they fail as long as they weaken the witch our job will be all the easier. Have the men ready by dawn tomorrow."

Gunter gives another salute and then stalks off to the bowels of the ship to inform the men. Almost as an after thought I call out to him. "Oh and, ready Justin as well." He nods and continues on his way. I can't help but start whistling a tune as I stroll the rest of the way to the captain's quarters with a rare smile on my face, I really must be blessed.

/Anna/

I follow my sister as she hikes up the mountainside through the snowy peaks. It is a little odd that there's quite this much snow on the ground at this time of year but if anything I'm thankful for it. With any luck the weather will dissuade any of our would-be pursuers; although, I can't think of any reason for the citizens to chase us this far anyway.

They seemed to want Elsa gone and now that we've left hopefully they won't see any reason to bother us. Hopefully. I can't help but frown at how unsure I feel about that. It's beginning to dawn on me that I don't know the citizens of Arrendale all that well. Today was supposed to be the day that marks my sister and I's return to society so that we can get to know our kingdom.

Our kingdom. What a weird concept considering that all but the select few who maintained the castle are complete strangers to me. How do I know that they don't hunt people with powers like ours? They seemed nice enough at the ball but who wouldn't be nice to a princess and a queen.

I feel a familiar nervous burning in my chest as I begin to think of our 'country men.' I need to relieve some stress. I look ahead and see that Elsa and I are nearing the tree line towards the edge of the cliff. I pause for a second to pick up a small branch that lay on the snow. "What are you doing?" When I glance up it's to the confused face of my sister who must have noticed me pause.

"Oh nothing." She continues looking at me strangely as I brush some excess snow off of the twig. I can't help but sigh contentedly at the release of pressure as the edge of the wood catches fire. She still looks at me confused and for the first time I question the origins of our powers, I wonder if her magic feels the same as mine? "Do you not need to let your magic out? Like I get a feeling when it's been too long, or when I'm nervous that just says, 'burn something!' Some times it's super inconvenient but when I try to hold it in I just feel so… and I'm rambling again aren't I?"

I can't help but blush as my sister raises a hand to stifle her laugh at my awkwardness. After a few second she removes her hand to reveal a mirthful grin. "Don't look so embarrassed, I like the energy that you bring to our conversations." That is certainly the most polite way for her to address my weirdness. Someone with her tact would probably make a wonderful queen. If only those townsfolk weren't so afraid they might realize that a great queen they just drove away.

"But to answer your question, sort of. I used to use my magic all the time. I never felt a need to let it out because I didn't restrain it." Just when is she talking about? Surely if she had been freezing fountains as a child I would remember it. Wouldn't I? I feel an unseen nagging in the back of my head like I'm forgetting something but there's no way that my sister could have hid her powers from me for our entire childhood.

Elsa's expression becomes downcast as if remembering something painful, she speaks to me with eyes lowered as if hiding behind her eyelashes, "But father realized that if I continued to go on like that it was only amount of time before there would be an accident. So father closed the doors of the castle to prevent anyone from finding out and helped me learn to conceal my powers."

He did what? My father was a very wise man, I never knew the reason for the closing of the gates and limiting the staff, but if that is really the reason why, "Then father was a fool." How dare he stifle my sister like that? He was the reason that I spent my childhood alone, and the reason Elsa did too.

Elsa looks at me shocked. "Anna don't say that father just had your best interests at heart!"

My best interests? "How is locking away my best friend and making her afraid of her own powers in my best interests?!" I'm yelling, why am I yelling? It takes me a second to realize it but I'm angry.

The stick that was slowly burning in my grasp, glows brightly as it's reduced to cinders in a second. There's a noticeable chill in the air as Elsa get's more emotional as well. "You don't know what could have happened! I could have hurt you; I could have killed you with these powers! I was too young to control myself. To me they were merely toys. Father did what he did to protect our family, to protect you!"

"From my sister?!" I can't believe what I'm hearing. The last ten years of my life fall into place as I learn more, this explains everything, the closing of the doors Elsa's seclusion. It's startling to think that she wasn't avoiding me because she hated me but because of the opposite. She was avoiding me because the man she trusted most convinced her that if she didn't I would die. That is unforgiveable, "I'll repeat it father was a fool! You would never hurt me!"

"I already did!" The world seems to come to a stop as Elsa screams to the winds, I was too absorbed in my own emotions to notice the blizzard that seems to be forming around the two of us.

Wind and snow swirl around us reaching high into the sky, but what bothers me more is what my sister is saying. Frozen tears escape her eyes as she continues to speak. "We were playing in the ball room. You woke me up in the middle of the night because you wanted a snowman. I wish we had just done that, kept it simple." The winds begin to dye down as Elsa's frustration shifts into sorrow. "Of course I wanted to show off, stupid brash, impulsive me. You were so fascinated by my magic that I couldn't help but try and show you what a cool big sister I was. I made the snow man all right, I turned the ball room into a skating ring and created a stairway of snow for you to play on."

She chuckles without smiling, "Watching you laugh and play was more than enough motivation for me to try my best, to make grander structures for you to enjoy." When she looks up at me, her eyes are brimming with guilt. "I got careless. I tried to catch you with a pillar of fluffy snow, I missed." I'm standing completely still as Elsa closes the distance between us and brushes a strand of hair from my face, specifically the white streak that's always been there. Or has it, apparently my I can't even trust my own memories. "Mother and father rushed to get help. They took us to meet trolls who said that my magic had hit your brain." I want to reach out and take her hand as Elsa's face scrunches up in obvious anguish but I'm frozen in place by her words. "Do you have any idea how I felt? Thinking that I had killed my baby sister? They were able to save you, but only by removing every memory of my magic from you. Father didn't make me give up magic, I chose to. I would lock myself away for eternity before I let myself hurt you again." The wind completely dies down as Elsa falls to her knees in front of me. "I-I'm so sorry!"

It's as if with those words Elsa releases me from my stasis. I instantly drop to my own knees to embrace my sister. "You don't have to apologize, I'm not angry, I never was. I may not remember but I'm sure that I would never blame you. Magic or not accidents happen. We're supposed to move through them together as a family, instead of scattering from each other and hiding away."

I move a little away from her to look my big sister in the eyes. The guilt is still there, it probably will be for a long time, but at least the tears have stopped. I give Elsa my biggest smile. "I wasn't there for you then, but I already told you that I am now. We are going to move past this together!"

I can see confusion in he expression along with the guilt, "How? How can I possibly move past what I've done? After I almost- you could have-"

"I don't what to hear that from you!" Her mouth closes in shock. "Enough with the 'almost' and 'what-if's'. You and I **are** going to move past this."

Maybe it's my attitude, or my confidence, or maybe Elsa actually believes me. "How?"

The question is meant to sound sarcastic and flippant, but in her eyes I can see hope. I can tell this guilt is something that she's been carrying with her for a long time. She's eager for a chance at redemption, even if I don't think she needs it, but if that's what she want's I will do my best to help her through this. "Well the first thing you have to do is let it go."

Her brow scrunches even further in confusion, "Let go of what?"

Just what do I mean? Let go of her, guilt, frustration, control, fear, apprehension? That doesn't cover it, Elsa's been blocking out her powers and feelings for too long. We're going to need to start from beginning and rebuild her confidence from the ground up. "Everything."

 **/End chapter/**

 **So that was a little longer that I planned, but I did manage to write it out faster than I thought.**

 **So tell me what you think:**

 **How do you like where the story is going so far?**

 **What do you think of how I've portrayed our dear heroines?**

 **And where do you think this is going to lead?**

Let me know with a review, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

/Elsa/

"Stand back" I motion for my sister to keep her distance as I stand on the bare mountain peak. She looks at me, trying to reassure me to calm my nerves. I wish I were only nervous I'm actually terrified. Let it go? Let everything go? The very idea of it is terrifying. With my sister so close, I can't help but think back to the worst night of my life, the night she almost died because of my lack of control. And here she is telling me to release all of my control, because she thinks it will help me. She really is too kind for her own good. But when she gets that look in her eyes, the look that's equal parts mischievous, and determined. As a big sister how can I say no when she asks me so earnestly? It's part of the reason that I almost never opened my door during my seclusion. If she had looked at me with those eyes and asked me to come out, I don't think I could have denied her.

She takes a few steps back towards the tree line, that's probably as much space as she'll leave me.

Now I need to hold up my end. Let it go; let's start simple. I raise one of my hands and watch as a flurry of frost spirals from my fingertips becoming one large snowflake before shattering. It's so pretty and unique. _I made that._ I repeat the process with my other hand and allow the snowflake to grow even larger before bursting. I can't help but smile, it's been a long time since I've felt so…so, so complete! That's right this is me! How could I forget? I spin around and with both hands cause a mini blizzard, the snow and ice respond to my call, and we are one. I'm laughing now filled with joy as I continue my dance weaving snowflakes and ice sculptures in my bliss. This is what I was always meant to be; I was born to be _free!_ Suddenly it's as if the tight bun holding my hair up is holding me down, with a simple motion I reach back and yank my hair free, so this is what it means to let go? I'm not sure I could have ever experienced this bliss without Anna's encouragement I must have the best sister in the world!

/Anna/

She's smiling, not just the reassuring smile that I saw back at the ball, she's happy, and I was a part of that. The thought warms my heart knowing that after all these years I was finally able to do something for my sister.

Yet I can't stop the feeling of jealousy that I feel. About how freely and easily she can let go. Perhaps I'm a hypocrite but there is a fundamental difference in our powers. I watch as she twirls around and creates a snowman from the surrounding snow, with a flick of her wrist snowflakes burst into existence around her. She creates, but my power can only destroy, if I were to let go I would burn the entire mountainside to the ground. It's not fair. I feel the heat building up in my chest again and know that I shouldn't be feeling this way. I should just be happy for her, seeing her smile and play for the first time in a decade, it shouldn't be tainted by my own selfish jealousy.

But it is. I can't help the bitterness I feel, I'll never be able to laugh and let go like she is, the only time I've ever felt such joy in my own powers was on that night, _'It isn't hard to turn them to cinders, no one can outrun the flames. Yet I can't get they're faces out of my mind, the faces of the men I've killed. They were bad men, they probably deserved it, I don't feel bad for killing them. I feel bad for enjoying it'_ What kind of monster am I? I'm thinking back to the men I murdered and it's neither with guilt nor remorse, it's with longing. I had never felt such raw euphoria as when I laid them to waste. Just thinking about it causes more pressure to build. "I need to burn something."

I glance at Elsa and she's still lost in her own joy, she'll be fine for a bit, I think watching her create while I destroy would be a little much for me. I turn and start walking back into the tree line.

/…/

I pick up another twig and turn it to ash in seconds; it does little to ease the pressure growing in my chest. As far away as I am I can't stop thinking about Elsa. I had never thought of my powers as a curse. I realized that they were merely an extension of myself. That is until I saw Elsa's gift.

If our powers are an extension of ourselves what does that say of the difference between my sister and I? That she's destined to create, to make beautiful sculptures? Then what am I here for, to burn them down? No I refuse to undermine her like that. Even if I have to bear this pressure and hide how much her creation causes me sorrow, I won't ever make Elsa feel guilty about her powers, about herself. This is my problem and I'll deal with it alone.

Another branch is reduced to ash, if I were to look back there's a path of ashes in the snow tracing all he way back to where I left Elsa. I lean down to pick up another branch, but am interrupted by the music of a birdsong. I follow the singing and come across a small nest in the crook of a tree branch. Inside is a small family of birds, huddled together oblivious to my gaze. Maybe that's what I need, once again I think back to how it felt to burn something more complex than wood or grass, _maybe that's the trick to getting that feeling_.

I focus on my fingertips and can begin to feel my power pooling there as I raise my hand to the birds, with just a flick of my wrist I can- what? kill them? I clutch my hands to my chest as I realize what I was about to do. Tears cloud my vision and I lose my balance falling backwards to lean against a tree. I can't tear my gaze away from the happy family of birds, the family I almost destroyed for my own pleasure. That's not me! I'm not the kind of person who would do that, I don't think I could live with myself If I became so, so selfish!

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of a voice, "Princess Anna?" I whip my head around and see a tall figure dressed in shiny plate armor with a thick coat around his shoulders. Who is he? Why is he here? Even with the visor up his face is mostly hidden by his helmet. "Princess it's you! We were all so worried. I just blink confused, what's happening? I feel warmth around me and realize that he's taken off his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. I catch the tail end of his sentence. "-you to catch a cold now would we?" His voice is light and travels easily through the silence of the hill. The only other sounds I can hear from here are the bird's song, now that I'm not so wrapped up in my emotions it's almost serene.

"How did you escape from the witch?" With that sentence the situation is suddenly forced into clarity. He's not here to help, this man isn't my friend. I look up at him and now with his cloak over my shoulders I see the hilt of a sword hanging from his belt. He came to hurt her, to hurt Elsa. Brief images flash in my head of him sneaking up to Elsa as she continues to play with her powers, of him **cutting her down**. "I know this might be hard for you, but I need you to tell me where she went. The council won't be happy with the witch still on the loose. Would hate to be on their bad side, they could really undermine my authority."

His authority? My eyes narrow in distrust. I brace myself against the tree and stand, using his cloak I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Who sent you here?"

Maybe it's my tone that throws him off, it seems like he thinks he's rescuing me but I am not a damsel in distress. "Why, I chose to come out here." He strikes a pose, "I'm your knight in shining armor! Here to save you from the evil witch." Evil witch, is that how they see her? After she pulled me from the flames I had created they automatically assume her power is evil, that she would ever hurt me? They have no idea how wrong they are. "And when we get back to the kingdom we're to be wed, the citizens will rejoice when their beloved princess is returned to them! I imagine there will even be a parade."

Me marry him? That explains it, it seems that this won't be as easy as I'd hoped it would be. I take off his cloak and toss it back to him. He looks at me confused, "Go back to the kingdom, I haven't been kidnapped, I'm here with my sister of my own free will."

"Surely you can't mean that! But what of Arrendale?!"

"Screw Arrendale!" The words just come out, and it's not until they do that I realize that's exactly how I feel. "Arrendale has never done anything for us. We just want to be left alone."

He almost takes a step back from the shock of my words, his eyes scrunch in confusion before seemingly finding clarity. "Princess you must listen to me. You've been bewitched! The imposter that poses as Queen Elsa is controlling you!" He takes a step forward, and I take one back finding myself pushed against the tree. He reaches into his bag and takes out a coil of rope. "I'm sorry princess but I'm going to have to tie you here for a bit. Once I kill the witch I'll come back for you, and then you'll see." He notices the path of ashes in the snow, "She's that way isn't she?" My silence is all the answer he needs. "Don't worry you'll see this differently after she's slain."

Slain. He's going to kill my sister, the path I left will lead him right there. It would be my fault.

I can't let that happen.

I won't let it happen. I clench my fist feeling my strength pool there. This I can do, he isn't a helpless family of birds, he's a warrior, one who came here with the intent of hunting us down. I'll have no problem ending him. Maybe I should take my own advice and let go for a minute? He stops his advance when he sees my smile. I might even enjoy this.

I reach out with my hand and grab the wrist that's holding the rope. The cool metal gauntlets surrounding his hands quickly heats up and starts to melt at my touch. Oooh, that's an entirely new feeling, I should melt things more often. The molten metal simply feels like viscous water as I reach through the grab the skin of his wrist. Before he can start to scream his entire body bursts into flame underneath his armor as soon as I touch his skin. In an instant I'm aware of his entire being as my flame fills every part of him, his skin, bones, internal organs, all set ablaze by me. He falls to the ground without a sound.

This man is dead. He thought he was a hero, he was only doing what he thought was right, I know I should be sad. But it's hard to feel remorse as I feel his skin burn and his bones turn to ash. Unlike the men at the castle I let him burn slowly, I relish in it. I know it's wrong but the feeling I have in my chest from this burning, isn't just good, it's **amazing!** It's as if every hair on my body is standing up and all the nerves in my chest were dancing at the sensation. It's as if I could reach into my soul and feed it pure chocolate.Easily the most pleasurable experience of my life, I'm brought to my knees as I watch his body continue to burn and his armor melts on his form.

From what he said it sounds like I can expect more knights to show up, trying to wed a princess and slay a witch. I'll protect Elsa no matter what. They can send a hundred knights. At least I hope they will; I can't wait for the next one.

 **/End chapter/**

 **That was out really fast right? I think it's because I should be studying for a midterm but I busted out this chapter in like 2 hours! Anyway back to studying.**

 **I realize that this is taking a dark turn here, I just can't help it. If you've read some of my other stories like 'Shadow Hunter' or 'The flies around me' you know that I have a weakness for taking things the morbid route. I'm going to try and stay away from that as much as possible in this fic but If I didn't have any emotional turmoil then this would just be boring.**

 **I'm sure I'm gonna get some comments about me making Anna 'evil' but she's not. She's only protecting her sister right? I realize that it's a little out of character but so is her shooting fire from her hands. It would be weirder she was exactly the same. At least she recognizes that she should feel remorse.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think with a review**

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

/Anna/

When I rise from the cooling pool of metal, it's with a smile on my face and with a light heart. So what if I can't afford to completely let go like my sister can? As long as I can keep her safe and happy, it's a small sacrifice to make. I take a second to wipe down my dress, wouldn't do to have Elsa see all the soot on my clothing. When brushing off my chest I knock one of my braids to the side and almost absentmindedly start to undo it. It's been a while since I've let my hair down. The last I can remember is back when Anna and I were kids.

I can't help but frown at the thought. How many of my memories are even mine anymore? ' _only by removing every memory of my magic from you.'_ That's what Elsa told me. To think that not only do trolls exist but that they've been messing around in my head. Not a pleasant thought.

Regardless, there's nothing I can do about it now, although I wonder if there's a way to get my original memories back? When I'm done undoing the braids, and after I comb my hand through my hair a few times in a largely unsuccessful attempt to straighten it out It comes down to a few inches past my shoulders. That's better, now to go find my sister.

I follow the path of burned twigs that I left back to the clearing and my jaw drops when I get there. What used to be a barren cliff edge is now filled with frosted statues and decorations of all kinds. It's absolutely gorgeous. In amazement I wander through snowy busts, and giant snowflake sculptures, I see several snowmen around and for a second I could have sworn I saw one move. Dismissing the thought I continue to walk through the path of beauty that my sister has laid out before me. It ends with a crystal staircase bridging this cliff with the next one. Looking past the bridge I can see a giant shimmering castle rising into the sky. That definitely was not there before.

I hold my breath as I take the first step on the staircase, praying as hard as I can that it doesn't melt underneath my feet. After standing on the bottom step for a good minute I feel confident that it's not going to dissolve beneath me letting me plummet to my death. I quickly cross the staircase and am soon staring up at the massive castle.

It's a little intimidating. Not so much the actual structure as much as knowing how it was created. Elsa did this; the amount of power she has is insane.

"Let's go find out what my big sister is up to!" I place a hand on the castle door and am surprised to find that it's surprisingly light, well it makes sense that a door made of ice would be lighter than the giant wooden ones in our parents castle. The main chamber inside is huge, and empty.

The only feature inside is a giant staircase that spirals up the middle of the room. I take a step, eyes wandering down, as I do to notice something just below the surface of the ice. There's some giant shape just beneath the floor, but it's so big it's hard to make out from here. I start up the stairs and half way up I look down, and for the second time today I'm picking my jaw up off the ground. The icy floor is transparent and underneath it I can see the shapes of giant snowflakes in blue and purple overlaid by smaller snowflakes in white. It's beautiful. This isn't just a castle the entire thing is a work of art! It's almost impossible the think that Elsa made this in just a few minutes! My sister is amazing!

After gawking for a few second I continue up the stairs to enter a smaller chamber divided by several walls. The chamber is bathed in a yellow light, probably from the sun's light filtering through. Straight ahead I can see a balcony with the figure of Elsa leaning over it. I walk over to her clearing my throat as I approach. Wouldn't want to startle her, "Elsa, this, this is beautiful!"

She turns around, a very easy smile on her face. She looks good with her hair hanging in a loose twirl down her shoulder. "It's all thanks to you Anna."

I blush at that, she can't honestly expect me to try to take credit for this. "I'm serious that fact that you made this is well. Amazing."

Her light laughter fills the room. "You are really too kind Anna. Come on." She pushes off the balcony and takes my hand. "Let me show you to your room."

My room? "I have a room? You made a room for me? Oh my god I'm so excited, I've never had my own room! I mean at the castle I had a room, but that was there before I was born, you actually made the room for me, your like the best sister ever and and, I'm rambling again aren't I?" My face heats up more from her laughter. As she leads me through the halls, I have to take a deep breath before I'm calm enough to actually speak like a normal human being. "Do you really think it's a good idea for me to be in a castle made of ice?"

When presented by my very real and practical worry Elsa just grins. She tugs my hand in a different direction heading to one of the outer rooms. It's completely empty, the only feature is a small window with a thin layer of ice in place of glass that fills the room with light. "Anna, melt this wall." Melt the wall? Why would I do that? I mean wouldn't the whole place start to melt or fall over or something? I'm about to ask but just as before the confident look in Elsa's eyes quiets my objections. "Trust me."

So I do just that. Trusting my sister I place my palm on the cool surface of the wall and focus on my fingertips. The ice on the surface begins to melt into water underneath my touch but amazingly stays in place rather than running down the wall. Confused I move my hand away to watch in amazement as the liquid water re freezes without any movement from Elsa. "How did you do that?"

She puts a hand on her chin and sort of sticks her bottom lip out cutely, "Hmm. It's hard to explain. I guess you can sort of say that this is my domain? Yeah that sounds right. To be honest I don't really understand how it happened. When I was in the middle of 'letting go' I start to think about home and reminisce and before I knew it I was creating the foundation of this castle." She moves to place her fingers against the wall and the ice almost seems to glow at her touch. "Like I said I don't know how I did it but some of my magic lives in this castle. It can repair its self, and I think it can defend itself as well."

That is amazing! I quickly glance at my own hand before looking back at my sister, I wonder if I'm even capable of something like this. "What do you mean defend itself? How would a castle do that?"

She shrugs, "No idea. Just a feeling I had. Now don't you want to see your room? It's almost dark."

I almost forgot! I grab Elsa's hand and begin dragging her to show me my new room. In my excitement I don't realize that I have no idea where we're going.

/Hans/

At the crack of dawn I'm up looking over my men. Just as Gunter promised a squad of my men is fully armored waiting for me on deck when I arrive. Among them is Justin, the blond haired warrior under my protection is only wearing a cloak instead of armor, with just a large rectangular shield at his side. I knew offering him asylum would pay off, just didn't realize that it would be so soon. On the outside he's nothing special, dark blond hair, the clothes of a peasant, perhaps he would be handsome if it wasn't for the ugly red burn over half of his face. Still, if even half of the rumors are true: I'll soon be a king.

 **/End chapter/**

 **Ok so a few things:**

 **First: You probably noticed I didn't mention that Elsa's dress changed. Because that is ridiculous, in this her powers are limited to ICE and SNOW(sleet too I guess) The dress power is ridiculous, and the idea that she can CREATE LIFE. Common, she has enough power, as fun as it is to write god complexes I'm going to avoid that here. Meaning sorry no Olaf(I'm not good at writing comedy you should be thanking me)**

 **As for the witch's domain thing, it actually makes sense to me, and I have reasons for doing that. Mostly because it would suck for Anna to have to sleep outside.**

 **Second: I've mentioned this Justin character a few times and I promise he won't become like a main character or some ridiculous super op PC or something. I honestly hate that shit. This story is about Elsa, Anna, their relationship, and any problems that they have to overcome together. Anything that isn't them is just another obstacle.**

 **Sorry not much happened this chapter, I just needed to end the day so that I could put Hans into action. Although I'm sure we wont get to him for a couple of chapters. There are plenty of knights who have a head start on them. And now with a giant castle as a beacon. They know exactly where to look. :)**

 **Thanks for reading, review remind me to write this! (Hint)**


End file.
